1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk storage and display arrangements for filing and retrieval of substantially flat rectangular members such as floppy disks. In particular, the invention relates to an arrangement that is adapted to hanging on the rods used for file storage in a desk or filing cabinet and which is also adaptable for setting on a desk top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any number of desk top filing and storage containers suitable for filing floppy disks and the like are now commonly available. Although structural features of the storage containers disclosed in the prior art are often dissimilar, they all have one common attribute. This attribute is that they are designed to rest on a desk top when in use and for temporary storage or on a storage shelf when not in use. There are two problems associated with such storage containers. The first is that the storage area for the containers not in use may be some distance from the user which requires the time consuming problem of retrieval. Second, many of the storage containers in the prior art most normally have some form of cover device which requires extra desk space if the devices are open so that the diskettes are readily accessible.